coeurpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Data analysis
'Data analysis '''denotes the interpolation and examination of elements within a given set or sequence to determine patterns. In the context of Coeur Al'Aran, there are several means to collect data from his literary works ranging from word count to the rate in which reviews, favorites, and followers are granted. The interpolation of each piece of data is reliant on the context of the situation within the piece of literature and actions by Coeur or others across the literary landscape. Methodology The three most common ways to visually represent data on the Coeurpedia are histograms, line graphs, and pie charts. All have varied functionality depending on their purpose. Histograms Histograms are used to visually represent a set of numerical data. An example is for the count of reviews on the first and second-day works are published. A ratio may be interpolated from the data, which allows for a general extrapolation of when the work was published. Histograms allow for the visualization of controversiality within literary works through the phenomenon of review spikes compared to a general average. Review spikes Review spikes are phenomena which occur frequently in the history of Coeur's publications, often taking place during climax and resolution chapters. In most situations, Coeur will have a consistent review rate amongst readers devoted enough to give their insight on a literary subject while the majority remain silent. In other contexts, review spikes are used to determine the controversiality of a chapter, author note, or other action acted or reacted by Coeur, similar to the 'ratio' on Twitter or the 'dislike' on YouTube as the 'silent majority' of readers present their distaste for a particular section or chapter which does not meet their expectation. Line Graphs Line graphs are used to show the progression of data as it changes over time across two or more axis. While histograms are useful for showing sets of data, line graphs can serve to show the context of literary works independently and in aggregate. Logarithms As is frequently observed in Coeur's library, people will start reviewing, favoriting, and following a new piece as soon as it comes out, leading to exponential growth by people who already follow him. As he publishes works weekly, he is met with linear growth by additional people who come across the ''RWBY Archive along with those who never followed him in the first place. After a work completes publication, it loses exposure on the front page of the RWBY Archive, which causes all three variables to slow down to near-zero growth. Pie Charts Pie charts are used to show raw data through a percentage of a whole, in contrast to histograms which present the raw numbers against each other. The pie charts may be applied to a variety of purposes directly relating to the text, such as the percentage of words found within a chapter. In other contexts, pie charts can be used to visually assess the support or detraction from certain plot elements if Coeur puts up a poll, such as the shipping situation in Forged Destiny ''or rewriting chapter 68 of ''Relic of the Future. Category:Data Category:Data analysis